


Puppy Love

by TrohmansMelodies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm really bad at tagging, Joe and Andy getting a dog, M/M, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/pseuds/TrohmansMelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit about Joe and Andy adopting a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

"Andy, baby, please? Pretty please? Like, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Joe whined. They were at the pound, looking to adopt a dog. "Look at him, baby, look at how cute he is. He's got a gorgeous coat, the light spots of grey with the black. And he's a French bulldog, just what I've been wanting. Please, baby? Pleeeeeease?" Joe stroked the bulldog's back, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. 

The dog panted and shook its whole body with happiness, seeming to have really made a connection with Joe. Andy was torn between a golden retriever and the French bulldog Joe was sitting on the ground with, petting his belly. 

"He won't shed too much, he's got a short coat, and he won't grow too much more. Please, baby?" The little black dog was just smaller than a rugby ball, and Andy kneeled to give him a pet. The dog, who must have just ended his puppyhood, licked Andy's hand and moved from Joe's lap to Andy, knocking him on his bum and climbing into his lap. Andy looked to Joe, whose gigantic smile and little laugh was all he needed to make his decision. 

"Well, Joe, I only have one question then. What are we gonna name him?" It took Joe a moment to understand what he meant, but the smile on his face was the most beautiful thing Andy had the pleasure of seeing. 

"Well, what about 'Louis'?" Joe proposed. 

"Louis? I love it. I love you." Andy stood up, patting his thighs for Louis to follow him. "C'mon boy! C'mon Louis!" 

Grabbing hold of Joe's hand, Andy rested his head on his shoulder as they filled out the paperwork, and in almost no time at all, Louis became theirs.


End file.
